campaignsfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Politicsgr/Κανόνες στο κανάλι
= Politics General Guidelines = #politics has no political affiliation and promotes no specific political view. Although channel Operators will have opinions, no individual sentiment will be expressed as the "official" channel position. People are welcome from viewpoints everywhere on the political spectrum. The Administrators of #Politics have formulated a few guidelines to better serve the channel and its users. Please familiarize yourself with these guidelines, and if you have any questions please ask a Channel Operator in private, or contact us. (politicsadmin"papaki"mail"teleia"gr) #Politics, a channel whose purpose is the debate of politics and current events. The goal of this channel is the free debate without disturbances or excessive name-calling. Channels dedicated to this, quickly devolve into name-calling sessions and accusations of unfair operator actions. The culture of IRC attracts a large number of people who are interested in little other than the ASCII version of tagging. In this channel, the goal is the establishment of a more congenial environment for discussion of all views on current events. = Operators = Operators are in the channel to enforce our channel rules and perform channel defense techniques. We have four levels of Operators on #politics as follows: *@AMYNA and @Quatrum_Oposit are the OP Administrators (channel owners). *Operators .. designated with the @ in front of their nick. *HOP's (Half Operators) .. make voice, kick and ban decisions. *VOP's (Voice Operators) .. make voice and devoice decisions. HOP's and VOP's do not have the @, however they are channel operators. Their names are announced as you enter the channel. All levels of Operator status indicate of a high degree of channel importance. Please do not ask for Operator status in #politics. Our Operators are selected amongst trusted channel regulars, who spend a great deal of time in the channel, are level-headed, have some technical ability, are willing to perform tasks responsibly and set a good example. Not from one of these criteria, but from all of these criteria. All Ops should expect to work hard and they must be able get along with the channel owners. = Rules = #This document will be available for any participant in the channel who requests it. #Operator status is reserved for those persons working for the continued operation of the channel and is not a mark of distinction, status, hierarchy or membership in a club. Operator status will be assigned or removed only at the discretion of AMYNA Please do not ask for Ops. #The purpose of the channel is the free discussion of views. Not the personal attacks, shouting, name-calling, trolling, harassment or disturbance of perceived opponents. Only in-channel postings or actions will normally be subject to these rules. #There will not be an excessive amount of name-calling. #There will not be excessive shouting capitals or posting of control sequences. #There will not be excessive "flooding" which is defined as the posting of large amounts of text or overly repetitious posting. #Religion is a legitimate topic, but we will not permit overt or annoying religious proselytizing and preaching. #Disruptive actions will not be tolerated. #Polite discussion of operator actions or the operation of the channel is welcome, outside of the channel in private message or via email. (politicsadmin 'aat ' mail 'dott' gr) #There will be no excessive discussion or criticism of operator actions or operation of the channel allowed in the channel. A great deal of time and money is involved in channel management. If you don't like how the channel is run, see Rules 14,and 15. If this doesn't satisfy you, please leave and don't return. #Persons will not be kicked for the content of their posts unless it violates one of the above rules or unless it contains, in the judgment of an operator, substantial material which is: ## threatening of a participant, or stalking ## sexual harassment of a participant, ## excessively insulting of a participant ## excessively racist, misogynistic or homophobic (see rule 10) ## disruptive ## unauthorized advertising ## Greece bashing #Discussion will not be specifically limited to the posted topic. #Good relations with the operators of other channels is a goal of this channel. Therefore, discussion of events on other channels is discouraged. In addition, operators of this channel will not commit hostile actions against other channels and will not associate with known channel hackers. = 'Free Speech' = This is a channel which is intended for adults or reasonable mimics of adults. (14) It is the purpose of the channel to encourage free discussion, not free speech. If you believe that your philosophy or ideology gives you the right to be disruptive or abusive .. or if you feel compelled to criticize channel management , then we will exercise OUR RIGHT not to allow it. If you are here to discuss, more-or-less rationally, then this channel is for you. (15) The content of the channel will not be restricted with respect to mature topics or language. The expressed policy of this channel will be that there is no idea that cannot be expressed here, but that there are forms of expression that are not tolerated. * No clear rule can be formulated to define what will fall within this rule. In general, any posting with racist, homophobic or misogynist content, that does not also contain a substantial idea, is not tolerated. This rule will necessarily require judgment and some evolution. The channel is not intended to have a particular political viewpoint. The success or failure of this channel will be judged on whether or not rational discussion of all views occurs. Thank you for reading the #Politics Guidelines and Rules. Come join us for friendly, fun, and informative chatting! = Rule Violations = Violation of channel rules may entail the following: #being warned #kicked #temporarily kick/banned or #permanently banned (Shitlisted) All of the rules will be enforced to the best abilities of the pool of operators. Note that all actions are subject to a judgment call. The success or failure of this channel will be dependant, not on the correctness of any single judgment, but the collective judgments of the operators over time.